


In Which Quinn is a Bad Influence and Rachel is Afraid to Get Arrested

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 4: Criminal. Rachel's dressed in black. Quinn's picking locks. They're both taking pictures, while trying not to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Quinn is a Bad Influence and Rachel is Afraid to Get Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> My second and possibly last contribution to Faberry Week. Haven't been properly motivated to write. And I had actually just written this yesterday. Hopefully it's a unique take on today's theme. It's short but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I apologize for the long, weird title. My brain can't think right now.

Rachel looked herself over in the mirror one last time. She was dressed in black, all black. She knew quite well what Quinn would say but Rachel wasn't going to take the risk of anyone noticing her. Suddenly her phone buzzed and Rachel leapt back a foot. She was nervous. Rachel picked up her phone and read the text that Quinn had sent her. She was outside, waiting. There was still time to back out. Quinn wouldn't even tease her if she did because if she did then Rachel would just so easily withhold sex from her girlfriend and suffice to say but Quinn would not appreciate that.

Instead, Rachel pulled up the hood of her hoodie and snuck out of her room. Her fathers' were asleep and they were heavy sleepers at that. It wasn't the first time that Rachel had ever snuck out. Since dating Quinn she had actually done so quite frequently. Just another midnight date or so Rachel kept telling herself. Quinn was waiting right outside the door for her, and upon seeing her getup, couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Planning to rob a bank, are we?" Rachel huffed in annoyance and spun away from her girlfriend. Quinn was dressed far more casually than she was. Perhaps a little too casually considering the kind of activities that she had planned for them that night. Quinn hugged her from behind, squeezing her tight. "Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I think you look adorable," she cooed before planting a kiss on the top of her head. "And don't worry, we're not going to get caught. Now, are you ready?"

"I guess," Rachel sighed. Quinn squealed and hugged her tighter. "But if we get caught, I am never forgiving you."

"You don't mean that," Quinn whined as she pouted. And of course Rachel didn't. Her shoulders slackened and the smallest smile tugged on her lips. "Now come on, the night may be young but we really shouldn't dawdle, should we?" She removed her arms from around her girlfriend and then lifted her up bridal style. Rachel screeched in surprise before Quinn stifled her screams with a kiss. "I thought we were trying not to get caught," she teased. She kissed Rachel again and carried her over to her car.

They drove to McKinley. Graduation felt like it had happened ages ago when in reality only a month or so had passed. The two of them had already begun planning out their future, starting first and foremost with how they would handle having a long distance relationship. But before that it seemed that Quinn was intent on creating more memories, specifically ones with a criminal nature. Admittedly, Rachel had told Quinn about how she had wished that she had been more adventurous in high school, and how she regretted not taking more photos with their Nationals trophy.

Somehow all of that led to the two of them trying to break into school. Quinn strategically parked the car towards the exit of the parking lot just in case they needed a quick escape. She placed her hand over Rachel's and gave it a squeeze. Rachel turned to her, their eyes met and Rachel nodded. "You sure?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded again. She pecked her lightly and then the two of them exited the car. Hand in hand they snuck over to the nearest exit.

Quinn squatted and quickly got to work on getting it unlocked as Rachel anxiously stood as a look out. She scanned the area nervously, periodically checking in on Quinn's progress despite not knowing the first thing about lock-picking. "I still can't believe that you know how to do that," she grumbled as she continued on surveying the area.

"You weren't complaining on Valentine's Day when I broke into your locker so I could surprise you with Teddy," Quinn reminded Rachel.

"No, but… that was different; you gave me Teddy."

Quinn let out a soft laugh. "Of course, so is that all I have to do? Just buy you a cute stuffed animal and- Ah, got it! Come on!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her along while using the light on her phone to brighten the dark halls. The building looked different at night but the two of them knew their way to choir room well enough that it wasn't too difficult to find it. The lock there was easier for Quinn to pick and in no time they were inside.

The trophies they had won were displayed on the wall along with some photos of New Directions. Rachel pulled out her phone and turned on the light to get a better look at them. She knew that it had been a team effort but Rachel would be lying if she said that didn't want to bring them along with her to New York. Suddenly the lights turned on. Rachel's head snapped in the direction of the switch and found that her girlfriend had turned them on. "Quinn! What are you doing?" She rushed over to her and tried to turn them back off. "We're going to get caught!"

"Not if we're quick about it," Quinn argued. "You said you wanted pictures, and you're not going to get good ones without any light. It'll only take a minute, I promise." Rachel stopped fighting with her over control of the lights. "All right, take a pose." Quinn snapped a few pictures with her phone and even got in a few herself. Despite her hesitance over the night, Rachel found herself enjoying their little adventure.

Once they were done they swiftly left the building and ran for Quinn's car. As they bolted out of the lot Rachel stared at her girlfriend endearingly. Quinn drove Rachel back to her house and together they snuck up into Rachel's room. Rachel handed her girlfriend one of her nightgowns to sleep in, mostly because she knew that it'd be a bit short on Quinn. They cuddled up on her bed with Quinn wrapping Rachel tightly in her arms.

"Good night Rach."

"Good night Quinn."


End file.
